NOVIEMBRE SIN TI
by Nahomi-san
Summary: Kagome lloraba en la playa triste, él la habia hechado de su casa por la arpía de su "amiga", ahora se encontraba sola pensando, ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo es qué esa arpía entro en el corazón de el? Eso se preguntaba sin ver que unos hermosos ojos dorados la veían con curiosidad. Lo se pésimo summary pero por favor lean les va a gustar
1. Chapter 1

**NOVIEMBRE SIN TI**

Una playa, el mar, un atardecer hermoso, y en lo más alejado de ese lugar una chica de cabello negro con reflejos azulados, con unos grandes ojos color chocolate lloraba por una persona en especial, ella pensaba en un chico peli-negro y ojos chocolates, caminando por la playa no le importa si haga frio o no, ella sigue llorando

**La tarde se aleja, **

**El cielo esta gris **

**La noche aparece sin ti, **

**Callado en la playa **

**Te lloro en silencio otra vez **

Recordando esos momentos felices donde a él ni a ella le importaba nada de su futuro, recuerda como ella corría por la arena con él, los dos felices, los dos juntos.

**Me ahoga esta pena **

**No puedo vivir **

**Las olas no me hablan de ti **

**Sentado en la arena **

**Escribo tu nombre otra vez **

Ella no entendía ¿Qué había hecho mal? ¿Qué le había dicho? ¿Cuándo es que ella se colocó en el corazón del? ¿Cuándo llego a sus vidas? ella llego como su mejor amiga y luego le arrebata lo que mas quiere

**Por qué te extraño **

**Desde aquel Noviembre **

**Cuando soñamos juntos **

**En querernos siempre **

**Me duele este frío Noviembre **

**Cuando las hojas caen **

**A morir por siempre... **

¿Por qué tenía que ser ella la desdichada? Ella jamás fue celosa, siempre fue cariñosa ¿Qué tenía esa arpía que no tenía ella?

**Noviembre sin ti **

**Es sentir que la lluvia **

**Me dice llorando que todo acabó **

**Noviembre sin ti **

**Es pedirle a la luna **

**Que brille en la noche de mi corazón **

**Otra vez... otra vez... **

Ya estaba anocheciendo pero a ella no le importaba ella seguía llorando, además aunque quisiera ella no podía volver a ningún lado el la echo de su casa, su único hogar

**Quisiera decirte **

**Que quiero volver **

**Tu nombre va escrito en mi piel **

**Ya es de madrugada **

**Te sigo esperando otra vez **

El la rescato de la calle por eso no quería separarse de él, él siempre fue para ella su héroe, la saco de las calles, él le prometió que la iba a proteger, pero ahora la volvió a sacar a la calle, y ella se sintió furiosa

**Por qué te extraño **

**Desde aquel Noviembre **

**Cuando soñamos juntos **

**A querernos siempre **

**Me duele, este frío Noviembre **

**Cuando las hojas caen **

**A morir por siempre... **

El ahora no ha cumplido con su promesa, el la hecho a patadas de su casa, y su mejor amiga la veía con malicia ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpida? Metió a la que creía su mejor amiga a la casa para que ella se metiera con su novio, ojala le hubiera hecho caso a su verdadera amiga, pero en vez de eso, se enojó con ella y le dijo que ya no le volviera a hablar, que estupidez de su parte

**Noviembre sin ti **

**Es**

**Sentir que la lluvia **

**Me dice llorando que todo acabó **

**Noviembre sin ti **

**Es pedirle a la luna **

**Que**

**Brille en la noche de mi corazón **

**Otra**

**Vez... otra vez... **

Ella seguía absorta en sus pensamientos sin ver que un hombre muy apuesto de cabellera plateada la miraba fijamente pero ella seguía llorando deseando que fuera un sueño y que pronto despertara, empezó a llover pero ella siguió llorando, no tenía a donde ir, no tenía nada, el nombre que le había puesto él se lo había quitado ella ya no quería viví, se tiro en la arena sintió como la lluvia empezaba pero a ella no le importaba ella sentía que la lluvia la acompañaba e su llanto

**Noviembre sin ti **

**Es sentir que la lluvia **

**Me dice llorando que todo acabó **

**Noviembre sin ti **

**Es pedirle a la luna **

**Que brille en la noche de mi corazón **

En ese momento vio unos orbes dorados y una hermosa cabellera plateada ahí frente a ella estaba un hombre muy hermoso y vio como le dio la mano y ella la aceptaba

-cómo te llamas-pregunto el hermoso chico ojo-dorado

-Aho… kagome-dijo ella y recordó que Ahome dejaba de ser su nombre el día en que la hecho de su casa

-mucho gusto Kagome me llamo Sesshomaru-dijo el con una sonrisa imperceptible en su hermoso rostro

**FIN**

Konichiwa gente de todas las ciudades este fic. Salió de mi cuando andaba melancólica y pues escuchaba esta canción sé que es muuuuy corto pero si ustedes quieren puedo hacer otro capítulo sino se quedara en un one-short nos vemos

**Canción:** NOVIEMBRE SIN TI de reik


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 2: el pasado**

-hija no tengas miedo, no va a pasar nada-dijo una mujer muy amable de cabellos cortos

-¡papá ten cuidado!-grito la niña al ver como su papa estaba frente a un tráiler que había salido de control

-tranquila hija frene a tiem...-dijo el hombre pero de repente la niña solo oyó que algo explotaba y vio cómo su madre la cubría con su cuerpo

-¡Mamá, papá!-grito la niña saliendo del carro en llamas y sacando a su madre con ella, y luego saco a su padre-papi despierta, mami despierta-decía la niña en llanto-mami, papi abran los ojitos, todavía no es de noche-dijo la niña- Kagome, Kagome, el pájaro se encuentra en la jaula, ¿cuándo la abandonará? En la noche o el amanecer, la grulla y la tortuga se deslizan ¿Quién se encuentra detrás tuyo?-empezó a cantar la niña moviendo a los señores llorando

**El recuento de los daños,**

**Del holocausto de tu amor...**

**Son incalculables e irreparables,**

**Hay demasiada destrucción...**

**Lágrimas que no consiguen,**

**Apagar el fuego que hay en mí,**

**Hay ilusiones muertas por doquiera,**

**Sólo quedan ruinas de mí...**

De repente se oyeron sirenas y ambulancias y vieron a una niñita que estaba moviendo a unos señores susurrando algo

-niñita ¿Qué paso aquí?-pregunto un policía llegando a donde estaba la niña e inclinándose a su altura

-estábamos viajando y de repente hubo una explosión, mis papis están dormidos y no quieren despertar-dijo la niñita llorando y el policía hizo que unas enfermeras los revisaran

-lo siento señor ellos… ellos ya están…-dijo la enfermera con mucha pena

-entiendo revisa a la niña-dijo él y se fue para que la enfermera revisara a la pequeña

-si señor… hola pequeña me llamo Izayoi voy a revisarte-dijo la mujer revisando a la pequeña, la verdad sentía mucha pena por ella tenía un hijo de 7 años y no quería ese futuro para su hijo. Ella se sorprendió al ver que estaba muy bien

-señorita Izayoi, mi mami me protegió con su cuerpo-dijo la niña enseñando unas marcas donde se veía como su mama la había abrazado con toda su fuerza y la enfermera solo escondió su rostro en su flequillo quería llevarse a la pequeña a su casa pero no podía su familia estaba en crisis y llevar una niña más seria la perdición de ella y su hijo

**En el recuento de los daños**

**Del terrible choque en entre los dos...**

**Del firme impacto de tus manos,**

**No sobrevivió mi precaución...**

**En el recuento de los daños,**

**Me sales debiendo tantísimo amor,**

**Que no puedo creer lo que escuche,**

**¿Cómo puedes decir que te olvidaré?**

**(11 años después)**

Una chica de cabello azabache caminaba por la fría lluvia buscando una caja con la que cubrirse, la habían echado del orfanato porque una chiquilla la inculpo de algo que no hizo pero a ella no le importo ya que ya quería salir de ese infierno de lugar, le pegaban por todo, los odiaba, ella seguía absorta en sus pensamientos cuando de repente choco con algo o alguien

-di... disculpe señor-dijo la azabache al ver a él peli-negro de traje

-discúlpame a mí no veía por donde andaba, lo siento-dijo el extendiéndole la mano a la azabache que aún seguía en el suelo

-gracias-dijo ella aceptando la mano

-me llamo InuYasha y ¿tu?-pregunto el señor muy apuesto

-no… no tengo nombre-dijo la azabache escondiendo su mirada bajo su flequillo recordó que en el orfanato le decían la chica sin nombre o la chica azabache

-lo… lo siento mucho-dijo el muy apenado

-no importa-dijo ella son una gran sonrisa

-¿Dónde está tu casa?-pregunto el

-tampoco tengo, soy huérfana desde los 6 años-dijo ella como si nada

**Coro:**

**Ohoo no**

**No, no, no,**

**No, no puedo reponerme,**

**De ese beso que me subió al cielo,**

**Que es el mismo**

**Que ahora me hunde en el infierno,**

**Hoooo no, oooh no!**

**Oooh no! no, no, no,**

**No, no puedo reponerme,**

**De tu forma tan cruel de abrazarme,**

**Si sabías que no ibas a amarme**

**Qué ganabas?**

**Qué ganabas?**

**Con besarme.**

**(1 año después)**

-InuYasha-susurro una chica azabache tirada en el suelo al ver a un chico peli-negro en sima de ella pero él no le hizo caso y la beso muy tiernamente, pero luego subió de intensidad y ella le correspondía

-lo… lo siento Ahome-dijo el muy avergonzado cuando se separaron y el separo rápidamente

-no… no importa InuYasha-dijo ella muy apenada

-en verdad lo siento Ahome, pídeme lo que quieras te lo daré como recompensa por haber hecho eso-dijo el muy nervioso

-¿lo que sea?-pregunto ella con algo de interés

-si lo que sea-dijo el

-bueno, cierra los ojos-dijo ella y el accedió pero se sorprendió al sentir unos labios cálidos en su boca y abrió los ojos y vio a la azabache besándolo y él le respondió besándola también

**(6 meses después)**

-InuYasha, traje a una amiga, ella no tiene hogar-dijo Ahome llegando a lado de otra chica un poco parecida a ella

-haaaa que bueno ¿Cómo se llama?-pregunto el sin siquiera mirarla ya que estaba leyendo el periódico

-se llama Kikyô-dijo ella y él se volteo a verla y se quedó sorprendido al ver la belleza de la chica

-mucho gusto Kikyô-dijo InuYasha y ahí fue donde empezó todo

**En el recuento de los daños**

**Lo material todo te lo perdí,**

**Perdí mi casa y mis amigas,**

**Todo lo mío te lo di.**

**Entre los desaparecidos:**

**Mi resistencia y mi voluntad,**

**Y hay algo mutilado que he pensado**

**Que tal vez era mi dignidad...**

El me dejo de querer poco a poco, él y ella se iban a "comprar cosas" y cuando volvían ya era muy tarde y decía que nada les había gustado, unos meses después él se volvió distante con migo y me trataba como su sirvienta y cada día me preguntaba ¿Por qué el me obligaba a que estuviera a su lado? ¿Para hacerme sufrir? Todos los días recuerdo ese primer beso y me pregunto ¿en verdad me quería?, poco a poco ella vio como su "amiga" la trataba como basura, esa arpía le había quitado lo único que tenía, después de muchos meses de sufrimientos con ellos él me dijo que ya no me necesitaba y me hecho de esa casa que había sido su casa desde casi 2 años, la única a la que podía llamar casa

**Coro:**

**Oooh no! no, no, no,**

**No, no puedo reponerme,**

**De ese beso que me subió al cielo,**

**Que es el mismo**

**Que ahora me hunde en el infierno,**

**Oooh no, oooh no!**

Ella había vuelto a las calles en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se sentía devastada, fue rápidamente a una playa que conocía muy bien porque ahí fue donde se besaron por primera vez, ella empezó a llorar no era de tristeza, eran lágrimas de impotencia, de repente empezó a llover y ella rio sarcástica llovió en el día en el que se conocieron y ahora llovía el día en que el la hecho

**Oooh no! No, no, no,**

**No, no puedo reponerme,**

**De tu forma tan cruel de abrazarme,**

**Si sabías que no ibas a amarme**

**Qué ganabas?**

**Qué ganabas?**

**Con besarme**

Ella seguía sin entender si el jamás la quiso ¿Por qué jugo con sus sentimientos? Intento llorar pero solo salía su voz como si llorara pero sus ojos ya no podían llorar, entonces ella se dijo que ya no lloraría por él, de repente vio como un chico peli-plateado de ojos de un color muy innaturalmente dorados con una hermosa piel pálida y vi como el me tendía la mano y yo la acepte

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto el un poco frio pero con curiosidad

-Aho… Kagome-dijo ella pero luego ella pensó es un nuevo comienzo y también un nuevo nombre

-mucho gusto Kagome me llamo Sesshomaru-dijo el con una sonrisa imperceptible y ella pensó es hora de olvidarme de ese inuyasha

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Hola gente ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien se que me dirán ¿Dónde rayos estabas maldita? Bueno ya tenía el capítulo en mente pero mi hermano no me dejaba ni acercármele a la computadora además de que la canción para elegirla estuvo cañón estaba así como que ¿Cuál canción? Ho dios me quedo sin ideas pero bueno aquí está el capitulo

**Reviews:**

**gaara'sGurl101: **HELLO well is very sad the story of kagome, but if not it would be no story, but that if she will avenge inuyasha

**zabitamt1975: h**o claro kagome va a vengarse de él, es una dulce venganza

**patty81medina: **qué bueno que te haya gustado y si voy a hacer eso pero en el final no va a ser la misma canción espero que te haya gustado saludos

**MaruRamone: **pues aquí esta con problemas y todo pero aquí está que bueno que te guste a pareja SesshxKag es una pareja muy hermoso y bueno espero que hayas disfrutado del capitulo

**Michelle-Taisho14: **qué bueno que te haya gustado aquí otro capitulo

**Selajarg: **capitulo pedido y dado aquí esta ¿a quién no le gusta el SesshxKag? es muy bonito nos leemos pronto

**Jesica Ryuzaki Hyuga Higurashi: **qué bueno que te gustara aquí esta otro

**Chovitap: **ya, ya, tranquilízate aquí esta otro están muy tristes estos dos porque son de su pasado pero se van poniendo más bonitos

**BUENO GENTE AQUÍ ME DESPIDO HASTA LA PROXIMA**

**¡DI NO AL PLAGIO!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: como te conocí**

Sesshomaru era un gran empresario, su empresa se llamaba taisho la heredo de su padre, se había hecho socio de otras 2 empresas importantes: la empresa Houshi dirigida por uno de sus mejores amigos Miroku y la empresa Hanyou dirigida por su otro amigo Inuyasha aunque Inuyasha no era tan apegado a él como Miroku, un día fue a comer con ellos 2

-disculpen tengo que ir al Baño, ahora regreso-dijo miroku llendo a baño y Inuyasha y él se quedaron hablando

-te invito a mi casa mañana, tengo a alguien a quien quiero presentarte-dijo Inuyasha muy entusiasmado

-solo si puedo llevar a Rin-dijo sesshomaru muy serio, rin era una pequeña que había salvado de la calle y le haba tomad mucho aprecio

-claro que si sesshomaru

**Me despierto en la mañana, para verte pasar, **

**Y tenerte en mi mente por el resto del día... **

**Qué vida, la mía...**

Después de esa platica al día siguiente Sesshomaru y rin iban a la casa de Inuyasha pero cuando daban un giro en el carro de sesshomaru a la casa de Inuyasha el vio a una hermosa chica azabache que estaba afuera de la casa de este y rápidamente él se quedó estupefacto por ella, pero no se detuvo en la casa de inuyasha porque luego el vio como inuyasha salía y abrazaba a la chica por la espalda y le daba un tierno beso en los labios así que sesshomaru se fue directo a su casa

-lo siento rin es que se me olvido que tengo que hacer algo urgente fue su única excusa pero ella no dijo nada y solo le sonrió

**Aun no se tu nombre y ya eres dueña de mí, **

**Y me paso todo el día imaginando tu risa... **

**Qué vida, la mía... **

Desde ese día el pasaba todos los días a su trabajo en frente de la casa de el a la misma hora que ella salía a regar las plantas, sin saberlo, poco a poco se fue enamorando de esa muchachita, se desvelaba todas las noches pensando en su risa, rara vez dormía y si dormía, solo soñaba que ella era suya y eso que ni siquiera sabía su nombre

**No sé qué hacer, para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor, **

**Y acaricia tu piel... **

Recordó que un día intento acercársele pero el miedo le carcomía así que decidió no acercársele, había ensayado mil veces para ese momento pero al último momento se fue con la cola entre las patas

**Solo quiero conversar, solo quiero conocerte, **

**Dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte, **

**Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo, **

**Dame una señal, solo dame una mirada, **

**Si tú estas a mi lado, a mí no me importa nada, **

**Ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por **

**Probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti... **

Poco a poco cada vez que pasaba enfrente de la casa vio como en los ojos de ella se desvanecía ese brillo cada vez salía mas desanimada una de esas veces que pasaba la vio a ella, siendo humillada por el estúpido de inuyasha y otra chica luego cuando el entro el vio como ella la agarraba de sus hermosos cabellos y le gritaba

**Solo dime que si... **

**Me desvelo en las noches para pensar en ti, **

**Y si duermo solo sueño con tener tus caricias, **

**Qué vida, la mía... **

Después de eso el hablo con Miroku sobre todo y también él se enojó, el también haba acogido a una chica, ella se llamaba sango, ella le había contado a Miroku sobre su amiga Kagome y de cómo se habían peleado pero que aun así quiera mucho a Kagome, les conto sobre Kikyô que era una arpía que un día ella le había robado a su hermano lo poco que había conseguido y luego lo había empujado contra un barranco y Sango lo había visto todo (N/A quería decirles que no odio a Kikyô hasta es una de mis personajes favoritas pero quera hacerla como se me figuraba cuando casi mata a Kagome ¿ok? Así que Kikyôfans no me anden dando dolor de cabeza)

**Tengo todo este amor y solo es para ti, **

**Y yo solo me conformo con mirarte otro día, **

**Qué vida, la mía... **

Poco después de haber escuchado las palabras de Sango ellos decidieron decirle a su amigo sobre todo pero Inuyasha no los escucho por que Kikyô ya había echado su veneno en Inuyasha

-¡NO ME DIGAN ESTUPIDECES!-les grito Inuyasha-¡MIROKU RECUERDA QUE ELLA ES DE LA CALLE Y TE PUDO HABER HECHADO MUCHAS MENTIRAS!

_¡CALLATE INUYASHA RECUERDA QUE KIKYÔ TAMBIEN ES DE LA CALLE ASEMAS DE QUE SANGO TIENE UN CORAZÓN PURO!-le grito Miroku encolerizado

-JAJAJAJAJA ¿CORAZON PURO? ¡NO ME HAGAS REIR ELLA ES IGUAL DE ARPIA QUE AHOME LAS DOS SON UNAS ARPIAS KIKYÔ NO HARIA NADA COMO ESO!-dijo Inuyasha y eso fue lo que hizo que Sesshomaru encolerizara

-¡DEJATE DE IDIOTECES INUYASHA NO VEZ QUE ESO ES LO QUE ELLA QUIERE? ELLA TE HA ENVENENADO POCO A POCO HACE UNOS MESES NO ERAS ASI!-grito Sesshomaru haciendo que Inuyasha se estremeciera

**No sé qué hacer para ser el aire que va a tu alrededor, **

**Que acaricia tu piel... **

Después de esa pelea Inuyasha se desasocio de ellos 2 y se fue muy molesto mientras que Sesshomaru y Miroku se quedaron hablando

-y dime ¿Cómo está la pequeña Rin?-pregunto Miroku para aligerar la tensión

-agh-suspiro-ella está muy bien solo que nos… creo que ella debería tener una familia verdadera… un día quise darla en adopción y ella me lloro todo el día suplicando que no la dejara así que le dije que se podía quedar con migo si podía y ella se alegró… la verdad no sé por qué ella quiere estar con migo por más frio que sea-dijo Sesshomaru

-tal vez porque ella ve una parte de ti que nadie ve… una muy cálida-dijo Miroku como si nada

-bueno… como digas… y ¿cómo esta sango?-dijo Sesshomaru

-ella está Bien… hablando de ella… ya me tengo que ir… le prometí Que la llevaría a cenar-dijo Miroku orgulloso

-vale… bueno… ve tigre-dijo Sesshomaru y Miroku se fue y luego Sesshomaru se fue a un lugar muy conocido

**Solo quiero conversar, solo quiero conocerte, **

**Dame un poco de tu tiempo para convencerte, **

**Yo solo quiero ser tu amigo, y me muero por salir contigo, **

**Dame una señal, solo dame una mirada, **

**Si tú estas a mi lado, a mí no me importa nada, **

**Ya quiero estar entre tus brazos, y me muero por **

**Probar tus labios, rojos, llenos de ti... **

**Solo dime que si...**

Fue a una playa no muy lejana y decidió sentarse y se quedó sumido es sus pensamientos luego vio como la chica que le quitaba el sueño estaba a unos cuantos metros del… pero algo llamo su atención… ella estaba llorando… un tiempo después empezó a llover así que decidió a ir con la chica y se paró enfrente de ella y al parecer ella no se percató del hasta unos momentos después que decidió a abrir los ojos y yo le tendí una mano ella la acepto

-"su mano es tan suave"-pensé-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunte y aunque ya sabía su nombre se lo pregunto por una razón Ahome se lo había dado el bastardo de Inuyasha y si lo seguía usando significaba que ella aun lo amaba después de todo lo que él le hizo

Ahí…-dijo ella y yo me quede helado y rezaba porque no dijera ese nombre-Kagome-dijo al fin y mis músculos se tranquilizaron

-mucho gusto Kagome me llamo Sesshomaru-dije con una pequeña sonrisa-kagome ¿tienes en donde dormir?

-la… la verdad es que no-dijo ella tiste y el la jalo

-pues ahora tienes un lugar-la subió a su auto y la llevo a su casa

-es muy hermosa-dijo ella al entrar y Rin bajo las escaleras corriendo

-¡Papá!-grito Rin abrazándose a el

-¿ella es tu hija?-pregunto Kagome con una voz de desconfianza y Sesshomaru solo sonrió

-"jajajaja ella creo que tengo esposa"-se decía- sí, la adopte de las calles, mira Rin ella se llama Kagome, Kagome ella es Rin-dijo Sesshomaru presentándolos

-Papá ¿ella es tu novia?-pregunto la pequeña Rin y los aludidos se sonrojaron

**CONTINUARA…**

Holaaaa gente jejeje ustedes pensaban que no se conocía… pues era mentira… jajajajaja esa Rin

**ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE:**

Podre poner a una de ustedes en este hermoso fic como pareja de cualquier personaje que no sea: Sesshomaru, Inuyasha y Miroku claro que me tienen que responder esto: ¿Cuándo Inicio y termino las publicaciones del manga de Inuyasha? ¡La primera en responder Gana!

**PD.**

Quería decirles que me ausente por qué un familiar muy querido murió y quería decir que estaba muy triste y pues realmente no quería hacer nada pero bueno así es la vida no es que no me dejen publicar es porque tenía unas pequeñas depresiones pero ya lo supere e intentare seguir adelante

**-****DI NO AL PLAGIO****-**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO 4: OLVIDANDOTE**

**1 semana después**

Kagome estaba en su cuarto pensativa, Sesshomaru y Rin estaban preocupados con ella ya que aunque ella sonreía cuando los veía sabían que había algo que la tenia triste y estaban en lo correcto, ella pensaba en una persona, pelinegra de ojos dorados, sabia que ya no sentía lo mismo, pero todavia no lo olvidava

-"¿por que simplemente no puedo olvidarlo?, ¿Por qué no puedo borrarlos de mis recuerdos como lo hace una computadora?, ¿Por qué tengo que sufrir?-Se preguntaba llorando un poco

**No porque le pregunte a tus amigos como estas,**

**ni vaya todo el tiempo a los lugares**

**donde creo que vas a estar,**

**no por eso creas que aun te quiero.**

Kagome había visto a Sango otra vez, Sango estaba muy feliz con Miroku, Sango y Kagome hicieron las paces, Kagome le conto todo lo que paso y Sango solo la abrazo, Sango nunca le guardo rencor después de todo los verdaderos amigos perdonan todo… hace 2 dias Kagome, Sango y Rin estaban paseando por el parque y Sesshomaru y Miroku estaban trabajando…

**2 dias atrás**

Kagome, Sango y Rin comían sus helados que había comprado, las tres hacían bromas y reian, cuando de repente Kagome choco con una persona y todo el helado se quedo en la ropa de la muchacha

-perdón no fue mi inten… ¿Kikyô?-dijo Kagome estupefacta al ver a la mujer bien

-haaaa… Ahomesita… tan descuidada como siempre-dijo Kikyô con un aire de superioridad y malicia (N/A por favor Kikyô fans no me maten pero asi tiene que ser Kikyô)

-¿Quién es Ahomesita?- pregunto Sango sabiendo que Kikyô le había recordado su pasado a Kagome

-por favor Sanguito… es esa muchacha flacucha que esta a tu lado-dijo burlonamente señalando a Kagome

**No porque paso el dia revisando el celular,**

**y vivo convencida que en cualquier minuto**

**tu me vas a llamar,**

**no por eso creas que me tienes.**

-por si no sabias ella es no es Ahome… es Ka-go-me-dijo Sango- y yo no soy Sanguito soy Sango

-oye Sango… no le hables asi a Kikyô-dijo Inuyasha metiéndose (como siempre -_-)

-yo puedo hablarle como quiera Inuyasha- dijo Sango algo enojada mientras Kagome solo miraba a Inuyasha estupefacta

-Fhe… Al parecer Sango, Aho… Kagome y esa mocosa de ahí no saben respetar-dijo Inuyasha sin saber con que mas defenderse y Rin solo se escondio detrás de Kagome que estaba detrás de Sango

-mira tu me puedes decir lo que sea a mi pero con Kagome y Rin no te metes-dijo Sango mas enojada

-huy si… ¿es que ellas no saben defenderse o que?-dijo Inuyasha acercándose

-¿y Kikyô no sabe defenderse?-Dijo Sango también acercándose

-Sango-chan… creo que es mejor irnos-dijo Rin jalando

-si mejor has lo que dice esa mocosa-dijo Kikyô burlona

-por si no sabias tengo nombre y es Rin… espero nunca volvernos a ver niño engreído y niña vanidosa-dijo rin en un tono frio jalando a Sango y Kagome y luego se alejaron dejando a Kikyô y Inuyasha muy enojados

**no vayas a pensar,**

**que te sueño a diario,que te extraño tanto.**

**Solo es algo normal,**

**te ame demasiado, pero ya es pasado!.**

Despues de eso Kagome empezo a visitar los lugares a donde solian ir ella e Inuyasha... a veces vea a Inuyasha y Kikyô en la misma silla donde ellos se sentaban, o que se compartían los helados como ella e Inuyasha solian hacer y se sentía traicionada pero ya no sentía esa presión en el pecho que sentía antes y eso la extraño… entonces supo que tal vez ya no lo amaba… pero claro… lo seguía queriendo… Kagome decido que tenia que dejar de ir a esos lugares y organizar sus sentimientos asi que desde ese dia se encerro en su cuarto pensando "¿Qué me pasa?, yo pensé que lo amaba" y muchas otras cosas

**Aunque si te hace sentir mejor pensar**

**que aun me muero por ti, pues sigue así.**

**A mi ya me das igual, total que mas me da,**

**si eso aumenta tu ego, sigue creyéndolo.**

**Si te hace sentir mejor soñar**

**que vamos a regresar, y no te dejo de amar.**

**Sigue creyendo en tu cuento,**

**aunque la verdad, no se de donde sacas eso!.**

Derrepente se oyeron toquidos en la puerta de Kagome

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Kagome desde dentro

-Soy Rin… ¿puedo pasar Kagome?-pregunto la chica del otro lado de la puerta

-puedes pasar Rin-dijo Kagome y Rin paso-¿Qué necesitas?-dijo mientras Rin se sentaba a su lado

-Kagome, mi Papá (Sesshomaru) y yo estamos muy preocupados por ti-eso dejo a Kagome con ojos algo abiertos ¿Sesshomaru? ¿preocupandose por ella? Entendia lo de rin por que ella era muy dulce y tierna pero ¿Sesshomaru?-no has salido de aquí para nada ni siquiera para comer… además cuando comes comes muy poco… por favor dime ¿Qué te pasa?

-lo siento mucho Rin por preocuparlos… solo estoy algo nostálgica… no se por que pero últimamente estoy recordando mucho a mis padres-sonrie un poco y no mentia ya que si pensaba en sus padres

Rin solo le sonrio a Kagome y la abrazo-es por el ¿verdad?- le susurro al oído y Kagome se quedo estupefacta… ¿Cómo lo sabia?

-¿co… como…?-pregunto Kagome pero no podía completar la frase

-desde ese dia que nos encontramos con ellos te has portado raro… Kagome por si no viste cuando el te vio se quedo mirándote… te aseguro que el se esta arrepentiendo de dejarte ir… pero si tu estas asi… le estas demostrando que todavía sufres por el… vamos sal con otras personas… muéstrale que el no es nada-le susurro Rin otra vez sonriendolo y luego se separo y se fue de la habitación dejando a una Kagome muy pensativa

**Seguro estas con ella,**

**solo por aparentar que ya me has olvidado**

**y que no te duele cuando me ves pasar,**

**ya estas grande para esos juegos.**

**No vayas a pensar,**

**que te sueño a diario,que te extraño tanto.**

**Solo es algo normal,**

**te ame demasiado, pero ya es pasado!.**

Despues de esa charla con Rin, kagome decidio salir y divertirse con sus amigas y amigos que hace mucho no veía asi que los llamo a todos para salir esa noche, después de hablar con todos e invitarlos al igual que invitar a Sesshomaru y Rin se dispuso a arreglarse y cuando termino se fue con Sesshomaru y Rin (que no dejaba de decirle que que bonito se habia arreglado). Llegaron al antro donde se citaron y ahí esperaban: Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Kouga, Ayame, Hakudoshi, Kanna, Sango, Miroku, Shippô, Hôjô, Ayumi, Eri, Yuka.. A todos los conocio en el orfanato y los había dejado de ver un tiempo pero supo como comunicarse con ellos

-¡Jakotsu nii-san!-grito Kagome corriendo a abrazar a Jakotsu ya que el había sido como su hermano

-¡Kagome nee-san!-grito Jakotsu abrazándola y dando vueltas con ella

-Kagome te olvidas de nosotros-dijo Kanna simulando estar Indignada

-claro que no Kanna-chan!-dijo ella separándose de Jakotsu y abrazando a Kanna, Hakudoshi, Shippo y a los demás-¡los extrañe mucho!-dijo feliz de verlos de nuevo

-y nosotros a ti Kagome, pero ya le dimos su merecido a Kagura por decir que esa gran mentira-dijo Yuka y todos asintieron

-me pregunto que le hicieron-dijo kagome pensativa

-jejejejejeje mejor no te decimos Kagome-dijo Ayame con una sinrisita y todos se pusieron nerviosos

-s… si Kagome… me… mejor presentanos a tus amigos-dijo Bankotsu nervioso

-esta bien… ellos son Miroku. Ya conocen a Sango y ellos son Rin y Sesshomaru-dijo y todos asintieron- y bueno chicos-dirigiendose a Sesshomaru, Rin y Miroku- ellos son : Bankotsu, Jakotsu, Kouga, Ayame, Hakudoshi, Kanna, Shippô, Hôjô, Ayumi, Eri y Yuka-dijo kagome y asintieron los chicos- bueno vamos a entrar-dijo y todos asintieron

**Aunque si te hace sentir mejor pensar**

**que aun me muero por ti, pues sigue así.**

**A mi ya me das igual, total que mas me da,**

**si eso aumenta tu ego, sigue creyéndolo.**

**Si te hace sentir mejor soñar**

**que vamos a regresar, y no te dejo de amar.**

**Sigue creyendo en tu cuento,**

**de donde sacas eso!?**

Todos entraron y empezaron a bailar alguno y otros se sentaron a beber un poco

-etto… mu… mucho gusto… Ri… Rin… so… soy Shippô-dijo el muchacho a Rin que estaba sentada

-mucho gusto Shippô-dijo ella sonriéndole ampliamente y Shippô se sonrojo

Mientras Sesshomaru los miraba de lejos viendo a Shippô como padre celoso y Kagome se acerco a el

-tranquilo… Shippô no le tocaria ni un pelo a Rin, es muy respetuoso-dijo Kagome sonriéndole y Sesshomaru se tranquilizo

-si tu lo dices-dijo el en su tono frio aunque por dentro su corazón lata a mil

-jejeje te lo aseguro-dijo Kagome sonriéndole mas y esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso

Sesshomaru agarro de la muñeca a Kagome delicadamente y la acerco lentamente a el y cuando estuvieron muy cerca el la beso (N/A suertuda). Kagome estaba paralizada no sabia que hacer pero sin pensarlo poco después correspondio el beso de Sesshomaru mientras su corazón latia muy fuertemente y entonces lo supo… ella amaba a Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru se sentía en las nubes, sus labios sabían tan dulces y también se sintió muy feliz al ver como Kagome le correspondia. pero esa sensación no duro mucho ya que después sintió como un puño de golpeaba la cara y abrió los ajos para encontrarse con nada mas y nada menos que con Inuyasha (N/A maldito Inuyasha siempre tienes que arruinar todo -_-) que lo miraba con rabia

-no vuelvas a besar a Kagome-dijo Inuyasha con rabia y Kikyô lo miraba estupefacta al igual que todos los presentes solo que Kikyô lo miraba con rabia (N/A Kikyô tu merecido jajajajajajajajaja muajajaajjaja… okey… creo que tengo que dejar las drogas)

**No vayas a pensar,**

**que te sueño a diario,que te extraño tanto.**

**solo es algo normal,**

**te ame demasiado, pero ya es pasado!.**

**Aunque si te hace sentir mejor pensar**

**que aun me muero por ti, pues sigue así.**

**A mi ya me das igual, total que mas me da,**

**si eso aumenta tu ego, sigue creyéndolo.**

**Si te hace sentir mejor soñar**

**que vamos a regresar, y no te dejo de amar.**

**sigue creyendo en tu cuento,**

**aunque la verdad, no se de donde sacas eso!.**

-¿Qué tiene de malo besar a Kagome? Si yo la amo y ella a mi no creo que haya ningún problema-dijo Sesshomaru enojado mientras Kikyô salía corriendo llorando y Kagome iba detrás de ella para consolarla

Kikyô entro al baño y empezó a llorar mientras Kagome entraba e iba a su lado y la abrazo

-¿po… por que? El dijo que me amaba, dijo que siempre estaría a mi lado y me dijo que no te amaba… que tu solo eras una diversión… lo siento Kagome… fui muy cruel contigo… tu me confiaste tu amistad y yo la desperdicie… solo espero me perdones-dijo Kikyô entre llanto

-no importa… te entiendo Kikyô-dijo Kagome sonriéndole y quitándole las lagrimas a Kikyô y kikyô le sonrio sinceramente a Kagome mientras Sango entraba al baño a buscar a su amiga y Kikyô la vio

-Sa… Sango-dijo Kikyô y Sango solo empezó a llorar

-¿po… por que le hiciste eso a Kohaku? Kohaku no merecia morir-dijo Sango llorando

-Sango, Kohaku esta vivo, yo no pordria matar a nadie asi que le pedi a mi amigo Naraku que cuando lo tirara yo, el pusiera una lona para que no muriera y le dije que lo escondiera… perdón por esconderte eso Sango-dijo Kikyô con la cara para abajo

-¿entonces Kohaku esta bien?-dijo Sango sonriendo feliz y Kikyô asintió y luego Sango la abrazo y Kikyô le correspondio el abrazo

-luego te dire en donde esta… pero aun me siento triste y traicionada-dijo kikyô volviendo a llorar

-oye Kikyô… y si… ¿nos vengamos?-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa maliciosa y Kikyo levanto la cabeza y sonrio asintiendo

**CONTINUARA…**

Hola… ¿como esta…? ¿Qué que? ¿3 meses sin actualizar? Por dios me van a mata por favor perdónenme *agachándose en modo de disculpas* en verdad lo siento… bueno… si todavía hay gente que ve este abandonado fic quiero decirles que muchas gracias… por cierto la ganadora fue **audrey taisho **por favor dime con quien quisieras hacer pareja y como te llamarías en el fic (si todavía sigues este fic) bueno… me despido

**CANCION: **de donde sacas eso?

**AUTOR DE LA CANCION: **Ha Ash

**REVIEWS:**

selajarg: siiii rin es tan kawaii :3 espero y te guste el capitulo

MaruRamoneStone: siiii sesshy es tan lindo y hermoso y es la perfeccion… espero te guste el cap.

audrey taisho: capitulo tarde pero aquí estoy

fatima: lo siento no ganaste :/ pero que bueno que leas el fic.

minidraculaura3:aquí esta el capitulo… ya sabes mejor tarde que nunca xD

Jesica R. H. H: que bueno que te guste aquí el capitulo

Adry Thaisho: que bueno que te guste y espero que te siga gustando :3

Anglica: que Bueno que te guste y pues aqui otro capitulo para ti y todos los que leen esta humilde historia

GiuliiVazquez: Gracias port us palabras de apoyo, que Bueno que pienses eso de mi fic. Espero que te siga gustando mi fic. Besos y Abrazos

chovitap : que Bueno que te guste aqui otro capitulo :3

mimato bombon kou: yo Bueno realmente no odio a nadie pero respeto lo que piensas y que te siga gustando el fic. Gracias por todo

**-DI NO AL PLAGIO-**


	5. Chapter 5

Hola ¿como estan? si ya se las he dejado como 10000000000000000 años sin publicar pero tengo razones (ash tu siempre tienes excusas) jejejeje si, bueno la primera y mas importante es que estoy castigada :( (¿por qué?) jejejeje bueno por... ejem... una cosa que no debia hacer y que hice (si nos vas a contar el chisme no lo dejes a medias) bueno la segunda es que entre a la escuela y los maestrosnos odian con todo su ser (todos te odian a ti) ¡ya callate!, bueno y la terceraes que se me olvido mi contraseña xD, no se preocupen cuando vuelva llegare con 5 capitulos que estoy escribiendo en una libreta.

hasta nuevo aviso

Itzela


	6. Chapter 6

kagome, Sango y kikyô salían y vieron a mucha gente al rededor de algo o alguien, al ver entre la gente, ellas vieron a Sesshomaru e InuYasha intentando darse de puñetazos y Kikyô y Kagome rápidamente corrieron hacia ellos.

-tranquilizate Sesshomaru- dijo Kagome abrazándolo por la espalda.

-¿Kagome?- preguntó tranquilizandose.

-InuYasha, para- dijo Kikyô agarrándole la mano.

inuYasha, ciego de rabia, empujo a Kikyô y la tiró, ella solo se levantó y, con la cabeza en alto, se fue de ahí sin decir nada.

-¿Qué rayos te pasa InuYasha? Ella es tu novia y la tratas muy mal-dijo Sango muy indignada

-¿y? Yo puedo tratarla como yo quiera-dijo acercándose a ella empujando a una chica que pasaba por ahí haciendo que ella cayera y Shippô la ayudó a levantarse

-no... No puedes-dijo muy enojada

-si... Si puedo... Como también puedo hacer estos dijo levantando su mano para cahetearla pero una mano le agarro su brazo

-tu no tocas a Sango-dijo Miroku muy enojado apretándole el brazo

**Ya me liberé**

**de las cadenas a las que me até **  
**por serte fiel **  
**por entregarte mi alma y mi libertad **  
**ya me envenené **  
**lo suficiente con tu desnudez **  
**con aguantar todo el horror **  
**que me hiciste soportar **

Kikyô caminaba con la cabeza gacha con lágrimas en sus ojos y caminó hasta un parque, un muy bonito y verde, y... Como estaba muy distraída no vio a un chico pelinegro de ojos rojos que la miraba a lo lejos... Miro el atardecer con una sonrisa melancólico y se juró que InuYasha sufriría. Poco después sintió como algo caía en su cabeza, y... Al voltear para ver quien era, vio a su mejor amigo, el que la cuidó y la protegió de muchas cosas

-Naraku-susurro ella sonriendo y corrió hacia el y lo abrazó

-pequeña Kikyô... Mira cuanto has crecido-dijo al oído de ella

**Y soy yo...nadie más **  
**la que dice que puede aguantar **  
**la que puede seguir **  
**voy a sobrevivir... **  
**y me volveré a levantar **

Después de ese encuentro, Naraku y Kikyô se veían todos los días, el le compraba cosas y paseaban por el parque, el centro comercial, etc. Pero había algo en Kikyô que no estaba bien y Naraku lo notó enseguida. Al principió el no preguntó nada, pero poco despues aparecieron moretones y golpes en el delicado cuerpo de ella. Un día el le preguntó el porque de sus heridas y ella solo sonrió como si no lo hubiese escuchado y cambió de tema.

-no pasa nada, solo me caí- decía cuando el le preguntaba por sus golpes y heridas.

**No quiero mas de lo mismo **  
**creyendo que vas a reaccionar **  
**no voy hacer la que llora y te espera sentada en el sofa **  
**no quiero noches en vela **  
**pensando que vas a reguesar **  
**no voy a ser esa pieza del juego que nunca ganara **

**No... **

Un día Naraku decidió seguir a Kikyô hasta su casa y decidió observar por la ventana cuando ella entró. Cuando Kikyô entró InuYasha esperaba, y, muy borracho, la tomo del cabello y la golpeó y le gritó. naraku observaba con mucha rabia y apretaba los puños. Poco después InuYasha se fue a quien sabe donde y no vio a Naraku ya que estaba muy borracho. Kikyô levantó todo lo roto temblando y llorando. Al salir para regar las plantas vio unos ojos rojos que la veían fijamente y... Aun temblando, le sonrió amigablemente. Naraku se acerco a ella y la abrazó con delicadeza intentando no apretarla mientras ella lloraba amargamente sobre su hombro.

Naraku levanto con delicadeza la cara de ella y la beso profundamente.

**Ya me desperté **  
**del sueño absurdo que me hizo perder **  
**la fe en mi **  
**dando por hecho que yo era para ti **  
**ya se lo que es ir al infierno en donde tu estas **  
**donde seras el rey de los que no saben llorar **

Habían pasado dos días desde eso, InuYasha ya no iba a casa, así queque Kikyô podía ir a donde sea sin que nadie le dijera nada, era un atardecer hermoso, y Kikyô anotaba algunas cosas en una libreta pequeña con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Vas a pagar con creces lo que me hiciste sufrir InuYasha-dijo ella riendo y con una gran sonrisa se levantó de su asiento y se fue de ahí. En su libreta se podía vislumbrar: 1° Darle un sorbo de su propia medicina

**Y soy yo, nadie mas **  
**la que dice que puede aguantar **  
**la que puede seguir **  
**voy a sobrevivir... **  
**y me volvere a levantar... **  
**No quiero mas de lo mismo **  
**creyendo que vas a reaccionar **  
**no voy hacer la que llora y te espera sentada en el sofa **  
**no quiero noches en vela **  
**pensando que vas a reguesar **  
**no voy a ser esa pieza del juego que nunca ganara **

continuará...

Hola hace tiempo que no escribía, y es que es muy difícil ya que como estoy en tableta cuando buscaba en otra pagina esta se quitaba


End file.
